This invention generally relates to a game where the playing surface is depicted on a beach towel.
A variety of board games are available that provide amusement to adults and children. One shortcoming of these games is that they typically require a level hard playing surface such as a table or floor within a building. Further, these games are limited in that they are usually only convenient to be played indoors. Further, the playing pieces and cards that are associated with many games make it impractical to attempt to play the game outdoors. Further, most games come in a cardboard container which, if exposed to the elements, would likely quickly deteriorate making it difficult to maintain the various pieces of the game together.
Therefore, there is a need for a game that is available to be played outdoors yet provide the same type of enjoyment available with most indoor board games.